Le retour de l'Aube OS
by Crazyxpeople
Summary: Emmett est un jeune psychologue de Seattle. Rosalie est une jeune étudiante timide et isolée du monde extérieur. Elle essaie de fuir son passé. Saura-t-il lui redonner de l'espoir ?


**Le voilà ! Un tout nouvel OS sur le couple Emmett et Rosalie pour changer. J'espère quand-même que vous allez aimer malgré la **

**différence entre Edward et Bella (: J'ai vraiment essayé de casser les déjà-vus avec un Emmett rigolo et une Rose méprisante et sûre d'elle.**

**Je vous laisse mon travail. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Le retour de l'Aube.**

_Je remercie les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues,_

_pour m'avoir fait réaliser que j'étais encore en vie,_

_quand personne d'autre ne l'a fait._

On m'avait obligée de venir dans ce foutu cabinet pour fous. Ma mère estimait que je passais trop de temps à ressasser le passé, mon père me grondait pour que je sorte avec les amies, alors qu'avant, il le faisait parce-que je sortais trop.

J'arrivai, malheureusement, devant la fameuse porte qui m'amènerait soit-disant vers une meilleure vie. J'entrai.

Une femme brune me sourit chaleureusement, d'un sourire sincère que je n'avais plus vu depuis... depuis que... _c_'était arrivé. La femme vint vers moi, me sourit de nouveau et me tendit la main ;

_ Bonjour ! Je suis la secrétaire, Bella. Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes bien mademoiselle Hale ?

_Heu... Oui, c'est ça.

_D'accord. Monsieur McCarthy vous attend.

Elle m'indiqua la porte du bureau de ce fameux McCarthy. Devais-je toquer ou entrer directement ?

Cette question n'avait pas eu de réponse car le docteur vint directement à moi. Je restai bouche-bée devant cette créature divine.

Cet homme était tout simplement une merveille, physiquement parlant. Il avait un visage de petit garçon, à la fois séduisant et si innocent que l'on pouvait croire qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'école. Ses cheveux noirs de jais contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus. J'étais sûre de déshabiller son corps d'athlète, mais bizarrement je ne sentis aucune honte. Comment être honteuse d'apprécier sa personne si désirable ? Il interrompit mes pensées d'une voix grave et joyeuse ;

_ Entrez ! Vous allez pas passer toute votre vie là !

Je déviais alors mon regard, qui devait être perturbant, de cette beauté pour le laisser glisser sur la pièce qui était elle-même joyeuse, reflétant sans aucune difficulté celle de . Je m'approchai doucement de la chaise en face de celle où il était. Il m'observa longuement, comme si il pouvait lire en moi. Rien que cette pensée m'arracha un frisson. Il passa doucement sa main sur son menton, comme pour se donner du courage et commença ;

_ Alors... Dites-moi, mademoiselle...?

_ Rosalie. Appelez-moi Rosalie.

_D'accord, Rosalie, hésita-t-il sur mon nom, donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène exactement ?

**PDV EMMET **

Je vis ma nouvelle patiente déglutir difficilement, baisser les yeux comme si je venais de toucher un point faible, douloureux. J'avais déjà eu affaire à ces patients ; venus parce-qu'ils étaient obligés, ou honteux d'avoir besoin d'un psy. Mon professeur avait insisté ; ne jamais forcer quelqu'un parler s'il ne veut pas. C'était pour ça que je patientait, essayant de ne pas être lourd, devant cette jeune femme dont je ne connaissais que le nom. Il se pouvait qu'elle n'ait strictement rien, qu'elle vienne seulement parce-que sa famille avait peur pour elle, ou au contraire, elle pouvait être très mal.

Quand j'avais reçu son dossier, mentionné urgent, la première chose que j'avais remarqué était le vide total d'informations, la personne ayant envoyé le strict minimum, ses coordonnées. C'était bien pour ça que j'avais insisté pour que ce dossier me soit confié. Dès que j'avais vu la petite photo-passeport qui avait été annexée à son dossier, je m'étais senti proche d'elle, comme si le simple fait de lui tendre la main pourrait l'aider. En ce moment présent j'espérais pouvoir lui donner un peu de ma joie, quitte à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Rosalie ne se résolût à parler qu'après une demi-heure de pur silence, moi dans mes pensées et elle dans les siennes. Elle avait parlé une voix tremblante, mais qui se voulait ferme ;

_ Je ne suis pas venue de mon plein gré, sachez-le. Et vous ne saurez jamais me rendre... me le rendre.

_Je ne peux pas faire des miracles, soupirai-je. Mais je peux vous aider, seulement si vous-même vous m'aider.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Mais pourquoi paraissait-elle si fraîche, pleine de vie, et triste, meurtrie par celle-ci ? C'était étrange, très étrange. Un mélange d'émotions qui ne pouvaient cohabiter. Une histoire d'amour pourrait être son problème mais cela paraissait tellement peu ! Un mélange de tristesse profonde et de... de suffisance se noyait dans ses yeux. Comme si elle ce qu'elle vivait était suffisant. Sans aucun espoir, sans aucune perspective. Comme si elle vivait rien que pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Mais alors, pourquoi se donner la peine d'être soignée comme elle l'était ? Pourquoi venir dans mon cabinet ? _Si ça se trouve, son cœur crie d'espérer mais son esprit s'obstine à ne pas le faire. Qui gagne le duel ? _

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et je réfléchis. Comment l'amener à me parler sincèrement de son problème ? Edward me disait toujours que j'étais quelqu'un avec qui l'on se sentait à l'aise, à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Il devait dire ça sûrement parce-qu'il me connaissait depuis ma naissance, mais comment amener cette fille à parler à un inconnu ?

Tout à coup, je me sentis en détresse. Cette fille criait silencieusement pour avoir de l'aide, inconsciemment. Ses yeux me parlaient, tandis qu'elle relevait doucement la tête, me disaient que j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider, et moi, comme un parfait imbécile, n'arrivais à lui extraire un seul mot. Avez-vous déjà senti ce sentiment ? Où la personne assise en face de vous souffre, depuis peut-être des années ou seulement une minute, et vous, vous êtes inutile. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en venir en aide, ne sachant strictement rien, comme coupé de son monde. Où la personne agonise et vous crie des S.O.S silencieux. Parce-que vous n'avez tout simplement pas le pouvoir de prendre son mal et de vous l'infliger. _Tout simplement. Simple, mais difficile. _

Est-ce que ça lui plairait que je lui parle, sans que je sois un psychologue ? Aux premiers abords, ça paraissait totalement absurde, mais en y pensant, c'était mieux que de la regarder comme un bon à rien. _Alors, alors. Parlons. _

_ Bon, commençai-je. J'imagine que parler avec un inconnu et, comme ça ne suffisait pas, un psychologue doit être vraiment... gênant, absurde et...

_J'approuve, lança-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire sur son visage.

Bien, maintenant qu'elle avait parlé une première fois normalement je pourrais peut-être aller plus loin...

_ Alors, dites-moi, que faites vous dans la vie ?

_Eh bien, je suis étudiante en Arts-Visuels. J'adore dessiner, mettre mes sentiments sur un bout de papier. Ça m'aide à affronter la dure réalité de la vie, en quelques sortes..., s'interrompit-elle. Désolée, mais tout le monde me le dit ; Quand je commence à parler, je ne m'arrête plus (N/a ; Bizarrement, elle est comme moi !)

_Par contre, il vous a fallu un certain de temps pour commencer à parler. Et encore on en ait loin de ce que vous avez besoin... _

__ _Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. Je sais écouter, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis psychologue, ris-je. _Wouhaou ! Ta logique ! _Quel âge avez-vous ?

_ J'ai 24 ans. Oh, et vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas vieille !

_Non, en effet, risquai-je. Mais vous avez l'air d'avoir vécu beaucoup de choses.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il se pourrait que j'aie marqué un point, mais pas plus. Parfois, c'était agaçant de devoir tâter, en posant des questions et en lançant des phrases toutes faites pour que la personne se lâche. À certains moments, je me sentais comme un bandit, un profiteur ; je stressais la patiente pour l'attirer dans mes filets, pour la pousser à aller dans ses confessions, pour qu'elle me fasse un tant soit peu confiance. Pour qu'elle s'abandonne totalement, en fait. J'étais un peu leur sauveur, comme Superman qui sauve les gens en détresse...

_Bon, faudrait savoir ; Soit t'es un méchant, soit t'es Superman ! _À ce moment, le téléphone sonna ; Bella. Je me résignai à répondre, il se pourrait que quelque chose soit arrivé... Je décrochai ;

_ Emmett ? Mme Steiner est là. Que dois-je faire ?

_Deux minutes. Bon, repris-je à l'intention de Rosalie, pour le prochain rendez-vous, la semaine prochaine, ça peut aller ?

Elle hésita un petit moment. Un air déterminé prit place sur son visage.

_ Oui. Comme aujourd'hui, sourit-elle.

**PDV Rosalie. **

Si je parlais, il trouverait ça absurde, complètement tiré par les cheveux. Si pendant un infime instant je parlais de mon passé, _son_ passé, tout le monde essayerait de changer de sujet par un autre complètement absurde. Mon entourage ne se rendait pas compte, mais ça ne faisait que empirer. Pourquoi vouloir étouffer ce sujet alors que j'avais _besoin_ d'en parler ? J'avais besoin de m'exprimer, de jeter au dehors de ma bouche tout ce que j'avais sur l'âme, sur le coeur. Était-ce si difficile ? Avais-je vraiment besoin d'un psychologue pour ça ?

C'était sûrement à cause de ça que mes parents m'avaient envoyé chez ce psychologue, parce-qu'ils étaient totalement incapables de m'aider. Tout le monde veut garder cette image de la vie ; la belle image d'une vie heureuse, sans aucun bâton dans les roues. Alors quand une simple fille, comme moi, avec une seule grande histoire d'amour, qui était interdite, viens vous parler de son problème, vous voulez à tout pris garder la tête sur les épaules. Qui, en réalité, est complètement à côté de la plaque. Aucune vie n'est parfaite ; il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour venir vous embêter. Parfois ce sont des problèmes mineurs, et dans d'autres cas beaucoup plus rares – et plus graves – une partie de votre propre vie y reste.

Alors comment me donner le courage de parler et laisser, tout simplement, mes mots sortir de ma bouche, pour que cet homme m'aide ? Il m'avait mise mal à l'aise, au début. J'avoue qu'un homme comme ça qui vous regarde longuement – d'ailleurs il semblait aimer ce qu'il regardait, mais j'évite d'y penser – ça vous mets dans tout vos états. Depuis mon histoire, j'avais appris beaucoup de choses ; l'une d'elles était de construire une muraille de Chine autour de ma personne. Je m'avais posé un défi, à l'époque ; personne ne rentrerait dans cette muraille. Mes parents étaient dehors, surtout eux, ma meilleure amie, Victoria, aussi. Rien que moi à l'intérieur. Et là dedans, j'étais enfin en sécurité. Un sentiment qui faisait son apparition que très peu de fois... J'avais réussi à remonter la pente de la douleur, alors, franchement, pourquoi retomber de nouveau ? J'avais tellement vécu de douleur avec _lui, _depuis ma tendre enfance, qui si je sombrais de nouveau, je ne serais pas capable de revivre. Pas après ça. Pitié.

Mais, cet homme paraissait tellement confiant, je ne veux pas dire qu'il avait la grosse tête, non, mais il était persuadé qu'il pouvait m'aider. Moi-même j'en étais sûre. Rien que la manière qu'il avait eue de rire, de me poser des questions absurdes en valait la peine. C'est pour ça que j'avais accepté un deuxième rendez-vous auquel je me dirigeais. J'étais obstinée à parler. Mon coeur me le disait. Vous savez, parfois, c'est tellement difficile de choisir entre la raison, saine, et l'espoir ! Mon coeur essayait toujours, inlassablement, de me dicter ce que je devais faire ; mais mon cerveau disait toujours le contraire. On peut comparer cette situation à celle de l'ange sur l'épaule droite et le diable sur la gauche...

Je sonnai et entrai dans le joli cabinet ; la secrétaire vint tout de suite m'accueillir, avec le même sourire de la semaine précédente ;

_ Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Quelle belle journée de printemps, non ?

_ Oui, il fait bon, aujourd'hui, essayai-je de répondre avec le même enthousiasme. Je crois que je suis en avance...

_Oui, en effet, rit-elle. Je vous laisse vous installer à côté.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle d'attente. Une très jolie salle. J'imagine qu'avec moins de stress, j'arriverai à apprécier les choses à sa juste valeur... Les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant, avec un parquet clair. Les chaises étaient d'un vert pâle, allant avec le long tableau représentant une forêt qui recouvrait le mur d'en face. L'ambiance était zen, tranquille. J'avais presque envie d'enlever mes chaussures pour m'enrouler confortablement sur ma chaise, qui dans ma tête était devenue un canapé. J'aurais pu aimer être ici, sauf que les noeux au ventre m'en dissuadaient... Je décidai de prendre un magazine et feuilleter.

Peu de temps après, McCarthy m'accueillit ;

_ Bonjour ! Entrez donc !

_Merci.

J'entrai dans son bureau entièrement composé de meubles gris foncé. Son bureau l'était, sa chaise en cuir était blanche, les autres meubles gris foncé. Un grand miroir était posé à côté de la porte du balcon. De nouveau, j'aurais pu aimer cet endroit, si je serais venue sans aucun soucis... Il s'assit en face de moi et me sourit. Il m'examina longuement avant de demander ;

_ Parlez-moi de vous. C'est plus facile d'écouter quelqu'un quand ce n'est pas un inconnu.

_Eh bien... Bon vous le savez déjà, j'ai 24 ans et je suis étudiante en Arts-Visuels. Je suis née à Rochester... Hum... Je vis avec mes parents... En fait, j'ai toujours vécu avec eux, mais le problème c'est que vers mon école d'Art il y a pas de campus et encore moins d'appartement qui me sont accessibles, débalai-je. J'ai un petit boulot à côté de mes cours, j'aide dans un garage, souris-je.

_ Vous y faites quoi, dans ce garage ?, demanda mon psy'. Vous nettoyez ?

_ Non. Je fais les petits boulots qui me sont pas difficiles ; je change les pneus, je prépare les voitures qui sont exposées, j'installe des autos-radios... J'adore le monde de la mécanique !

Il m'observa, visiblement surpris. _Bah quoi, il m'as demandé de raconter ma vie, non ? _

_ Vous aimez la mécanique ? Ça alors, se tapa-t-il la main contre le front. Si je demande ça à ma petite soeur, elle se met à m'engueuler comme pas possible !

_ Je suis bizarre, je sais, souris-je.

_ Non, ne pensez surtout pas ça ! Vous avez du potentiel, me complimenta-t-il.

_ Merci, marmonnai-je en sentant mes joues brûler. Et vous ? Je ne vous connais presque pas !

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, avec une légère ride entre les sourcils et avec le nez légèrement froncé. On aurait dit que ma question le dérangeait, si bien que je failli ravaler mes mots, sauf qu'il m'en laissa pas le temps ;

_ Bonjour, je suis un psychologue de 28 ans. J'ai une petite soeur, Alice, qui fait ses premiers pas dans la mode en dessinant des talons, et j'ai un frère, Edward, qui est d'ailleurs en couple avec ma secrétaire, Bella. Heum, hésita-t-il. Ah oui, mon frère est pédiatre. Je crois que j'ai résumé le plus important...

Cette pensée me fit physiquement mal. Sa famille était la chose la plus importante pour lui, alors que moi-même, j'en avais eu une. Oui, j'en avais eu une, mais maintenant plus aucune personne ne me parle, seuls en dehors de l'exception mes parents. J'avais eu des oncles, des tantes, beaucoup de cousins et cousines, et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus personne. Car _lui _aussi avait eu de la famille. _Il_ m'en a séparé et tout le monde m'a rejeté, comme une vulgaire chaussette. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que mon cousin, James, et moi avions fait la promesse de ne jamais se quitter. Ma famille était toute mon histoire, une partie de moi. McCarthy avait la chance d'en avoir une. Pas moi.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il face au changement d'humeur.

Comme une petite fille, je me mis à pleurer, alors qu'il y a deux minutes je riais et discutais tranquillement avec un psychologue vraiment gentil. Pour une fois, je ne me mis pas à paniquer parce-qu'une tonne de mascara coulait sur mes joues. Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois était différente des autres ; je pleurais mon ancienne vie au lieu de me lamenter sur mon erreur. Une petite partie de mon cerveau se rendit compte que j'avais besoin de ses larmes, comme si leurs eaux salées suffisaient à nettoyer mon coeur plein de trous béants, comme si leur chaleur suffisait à les refermer. Je pleurai pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, oubliant totalement le milieu dans lequel je me trouvais, oubliant l'homme qui était devant moi, l'homme sur lequel portait tout mon espoir – l'espoir de pouvoir avancer avec cette plaie. Je ne voulais oublier mon histoire, non. Ce serait _l_'oublier et j'en avais pas l'intention. Je me calmais légèrement, retrouvant peu à peu mes capacités. Emmett me tendait un mouchoir et me laissa ''récupérer'' sans pression.

_ Désolée, ce n'est pas très poli, reniflai-je entre deux mots.

Il me regarda avec attention, m'observant avec attention avant de prononcer avec sa voix grave :

_ Rosalie, racontez-moi ce qu'il vous est passé. Une telle souffrance ne peut être ignorée.

Je réfléchis longuement à la manière de raconter mon histoire hors du commun. Son regard si chaud, si limpide comme un ciel sans aucun nuage, où seul règne la chaleur et la lumière du soleil, me persuada de parler. Une citation de ma mère me vint en tête : ''_Allez ma fille, arrête de tourner autour du pot'' _Je respirai un bon coup.

_ Ma famille était une famille parfaite, on peut le dire. Ma mère s'appelle Carmen. Elle est merveilleuse. Elle est très tendre et aimante, je peux tout lui raconter. Mon père est l'homme le plus honnête et travailleur que j'ai jamais connu. Pour sa profession, gardien de nuit dans un hôpital, il se démène comme personne. Il s'appelle Laurent. Je ne le vois que très peu car il part le soir et ne revient que tard le matin. Alors que moi c'est le contraire, souris-je.

Je n'osais pas encore parler de _lui_, mais le moment était proche et déjà je sentais cette faille dans mon coeur, comme si je pouvais tenir une partie dans chacune de mes mains.

_ Avez-vous déjà eu une relation amoureuse ?, demanda Emmett toujours aussi concentré dans sa tâche – celle de me faire parler ?

_''Ce qui est fait aujourd'hui n'est pas à refaire demain''. Allez Rosalie, juste un effort, mais peut-être que tu y laisseras une partie de toi..._

_ Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là...

Les mots ne réussissaient pas à traverser mes lèvres. L'air lui-même n'atteignait pas mes poumons. La douleur intense, indescriptible qui me frappa au rythme du tic tac d'une montre était insupportable. Des images horribles, celles de Jasper qui me regardait avec ce regard si mystérieux que lui seul avait, celles de ses lèvres prononçant ces mots, ceux qui me détruisent encore aujourd'hui. _Tu es mienne, jusqu'à ce que je crève. Et d'ici là, personne ne posera ses mains sur toi. _En un instant, les mots franchirent le mur qui était mes lèvres à une vitesse ahurissante.

_ Mon frère. Avec mon frère. Mon grand frère. Jasper. C'est lui qui m'a détruit, sans qu'il ne le sache.

_Que s'est-il passé, répéta McCarthy.

_Mon frère m'aimait, mais d'une manière... toxique. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un frère doit aimer une soeur. Son amour était étouffant, si bien que j'avais peur de le lui dire. Il m'interdisait de m'amuser sans lui, de manger sans lui. Comme s'il avait peur que je le quitte... Un jour, il m'a obligé à me menotter à son poignet, pour qu'il ne me perde plus de vue. C'était... fou, dis-je avec quelques coulant sur mes joues. Je faisais des cauchemars où il me disait que je devais mourir avec lui... Et le pire, c'est que, quand c'est devenu vraiment grave, j'avais vers les 16 ans. Je rêvais d'avoir un petit-ami, mais il ne me laissait pas vivre !

_ Comment c'est maintenant ? Il vous harcèle toujours ?

L'espace d'un petit instant, son visage m'apparut, comme s'il était à la place d'Emmett. Ses yeux verts me souriaient, me disaient des mots que je n'avais jamais entendus de sa part. Ses cheveux blonds couleur de miel encadraient délicatement son doux visage. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment, cette fois-ci. Je rêvais de pouvoir effleurer son visage. Il m'avait fait tant de mal, mais je l'aimais tellement... Il avait été là quand je me faisais mal, quand j'avais besoin de soutien. Il avait été, en quelques sortes, ma seule famille. Mes parents travaillaient toute la journée et ne rentraient que tard le soir. Victoria, la gouvernante, ne me parlait qu'à peine. James...

Est-ce possible de ressentir autant de haine et d'amour en même temps ? Je l'aimais et l'aime toujours, vous savez bien pourquoi, mais je le déteste tant, lui et son autorité qui a gâché ma vie entière. Regardez où je suis ! Dans un cabinet pour psychopathes ! Je n'arrive plus à aimer, à rire, ni même à vivre ! Je le déteste, lui qui me tient tant à coeur, et maintenant qui est hors de ma portée. Je le déteste seulement pour m'avoir donner tellement de raisons de me rappeler de lui, de ne jamais l'oublier. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile d'oublier ? Je n'ai jamais réussi, je n'ai même jamais essayé. Ce serait comme avoir un trou dans mes souvenirs, puisqu'il était ma seule famille...

Une deuxième image m'apparût. Un film entier, en fait. Ses funérailles. Ma peine, atténuée par le temps – heureusement – que j'avais réussi ébranla la fente au milieu de mon coeur. Ce jour-là, j'avais tout perdu, ma vie entière, mon frère, son amour pour moi. Je voulais aller avec lui dans son trou, ouvrir son cercueil et m'y enfermer avec lui. J'aurais fermé les yeux et le paradis serait venu...

_ Vous savez, quand le prêtre prononce son nom en tant que défunt, vous vous dites que vous avez raté votre mission. J'ai raté la mienne... Il est mort noyé dans son bain. Il était en parfaite forme, de bonne humeur, et tout à coup, sa vie s'arrêta. Le pire dans ses funérailles, c'est quand tout le monde vient vous dire ; ''Oh, mes condoléances'', ou quand le lendemain vous voyez apparaître dans le journal son nom avec une croix en dessous. Où quand les amis de son entreprise viennent chez vous pour vous apporter du soutient alors que vous avez seulement envie de pleurer ! Et quand je pleure, le soir, dans mon lit, quand je me dis que je voudrai qu'il soit à mon côté, j'entends sa voix me dire des choses horribles. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il me hante pendant toute la nuit. Quand je croise son regard dans les photos de mes parents...

Je ne pus continuer, ma voix flancha. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que ça faisait, ce que je vivais au quotidien. Son amour me manque. Avant, je voulais qu'il me laisse en paix ; maintenant, je voulais qu'il me revienne et qu'il soit menotté à ma main, à mon coeur. Je voulais sentir sa main dans mon dos, ma joue contre son torse, comme quand il me serrait dans ses bras. Je voulais voir ses yeux, qui me disaient sans cesse qu'il m'aimait. Je me sentais comme orpheline. Seule. Abandonnée.

La chose qui me fit réaliser, une semaine après, c'est ne plus recevoir de son courrier. Il partait souvent en voyage d'affaire, avec son entreprise qui faisait des laves-linges, et il m'envoyait toujours une carte postale de la ville où il était. Chaque fin de mois, j'attendais sa jolie carte. Maintenant rien. Il y a seulement les finances qui se rappellent de moi.

Emmett me regardait, pendant tout mon petit monologue intérieur. Son regard me brûlait, comme s'il trouvait en moi quelque chose de... plaisant. _Jamais tu ne rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que je t'aime, _m'avait-il dit.

J'espère qu'il avait tord.

**Deux mois plus tard.**

L'histoire de Rosalie m'avait vraiment surpris. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu une chose pareille. Quand j'y repense, j'ai envie de casser les dents de ce Jasper. Honnêtement, je me demandai bien comment elle pouvait être aussi détruite par la mort de son propre meurtrier. Il lui a volé son enfance, son passé la suit maintenant. Rosalie est une personne formidable, personne ne devait lui faire du mal. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai jamais connue sans son passé troublant. J'ai appris à la connaître au long de nos rendez-vous. Elle me parle plus facilement d'elle, à présent. Elle me parle de ses parents, de son cousin, de sa famille. J'ai appris qu'elle ne pleure pas facilement, qu'elle aime la mécanique, qu'elle passe ses dimanches dans le garage à un ami et encore. J'avais vraiment envie de la fréquenter hors de ce cabinet pour des patients malades. Elle était d'une vitalité affolante, heureuse même avec son horrible passé. Je voulais pouvoir lui raconter mes propres problèmes, comme humain et non pas comme psychologue. Je m'étais attaché à elle. De son physique, elle paraissait indestructible, étant grande, musclée malgré sa taille de guêpe, belle... Mais à l'intérieur se cachait une personne qui n'a pas confiance en elle (N/a ; Première fois pour Rosalie !), qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle... Je voulais pouvoir lui apporter un minimum de confort, lui permettre un nouvel envol vers un avenir heureux...

C'était sans aucun doute ma patiente la plus importante à mes yeux. Bien sûr, j'avais des cas tout aussi graves, comme quand une personne me dit qu'elle n'arrive plus à aimer ses proches, qu'elle ressent de la haine pour tout, mais Rosalie représentait pour moi un vrai défi dans ma carrière, et sûrement un nouveau défi dans ma vie. _Si je réussis à la rendre heureuse, je suis un vrai héros. _

L'été, cette année, était tout juste comme je l'aimais. Chaud, chaud et chaud. Cette sensation de chaleur n'était pas commune à Seattle, dans le nord de l'énorme pays nommé États-Unis d'Amérique. Pendant plus de deux ans, je cherchais la maison parfaite dans la ville, et je l'avais enfin trouvée, avec l'aide de ma magnifique secrétaire, fraichement mariée avec mon frère Edward. Elle se situait dans un quartier de lotissements. J'avais été quelque peu déçu que ma maison soit copiée dix fois dans la même rue, mais avec le temps on s'y habitue. Elle avait un charme époustouflant ; un petit jardin avec du gazon était devant l'entrée, les murs étaient d'un jaune pastel envoutant, les volets étaient d'un bleu marine qui rappelaient les maisons des pays du sud de l'Europe. L'intérieur était moderne et très utile, une cuisine dont j'avais peur d'utiliser, une énorme salle à vivre, une chambre en plein Sud (d'ailleurs, le soleil m'empêchait de faire la grâce matinée, ces temps) et une salle de bain digne d'un hôtel de cinq étoiles. En même temps, j'y avais mis toutes mes économies, dans cette maison.

J'avais réussi à trouver un nouvel itinéraire pour faire mon jogging matinal. Il faisait exactement 2 kilomètres. C'était plutôt facile ; l'aller et le retour de la rue où j'habitais, le long des mêmes maisons avec les mêmes volets et petits jardins. C'était toujours bien de courir dans la fraîcheur d'été du matin, quand personne n'est encore levé, avec votre iPod branché sur votre musique favorite pendant que vous pensez à tout et à rien. Ce sont ces moments de tranquillité, où seuls vous-mêmes existez qui vous permettent de faire le vide autour de vous et de voir la vérité en face, de libérer l'esprit comme si un léger courant d'air entrait et emmenait les mauvaises pensées.

J'écoutais ma musique favorite, _Young wild and free_, quand j'aperçus une jolie tignasse blonde dans un de ces-mêmes petits jardins de la rue. Je me stoppai immédiatement, essayant et espérant reconnaître Rose. Elle se retourna sans me voir et alla chercher ce qui semblait être une brouette. Je souris comme un abruti en la voyant avec sa chemise à carreaux verte et ses shorts assortis aux gants de jardinier. Je m'approchai en faisant mine de courir au cas où elle me surprenais et m'arrêtait devant sa barrière blanche. Elle me tournait le dos et j'aperçus qu'elle jardinait. _Intéressant._

_ Bien le bonjour !, lançai-je joyeusement.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna, toujours accroupie. Son visage parût s'illuminer quand elle me reconnu et elle vint vivement me saluer en me faisant la bise. Pour la première fois. Je crus être retourné dans mon adolescence, quand j'étais tout excité rien qu'en sachant que la fille de mes rêves allait avec moi au réfectoire. Là, Rosalie, trop belle pour mon propre bien, venait de poser délicatement sa joue contre la mienne, qui j'espérais était douce, pour la première fois. _Ne me dis pas que t'as perdu tes couilles pendant la nuit ?_

_Bonjour Emmett ! Alors, on fait son jogging ?

_Ah, euh... Non, je... Oui, je fais mon jogging, bafouillai-je. Je vois que vous jardinez !

_Oui, je profite que le matin soit agréable pour embellir ce jardin banal. Mes parents ne plantent jamais rien ici ! Comme s'ils avaient peur de se salir les mains... Mais dites, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici !

_Attend, qu'est-ce que je répond... Je lui dis que j'ai emménagé ici ou j'invente une autre connerie ?_

__ _Eh, bien, je viens d'emménager dans la rue.

___C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! Venez, je vous offre à boire !

_Je ne préfère pas rentrer, j'ai les baskets pleines de terre, ça salira tout.

_Bon. Alors on a qu'à boire dans le jardin, sourit-elle. Allez, je ne vais pas vous mordre !

J'entrai dans son petit jardin avec déjà pas mal de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Ça parût emplir mon esprit de fraîcheur et de... joie. J'aperçus une table et trois chaises assorties en fer bleu ciel. Je m'assis en attendant le retour de Rosalie. Une merveilleuse idée avait traversé mon esprit quand elle revint ;

_Tenez, je vous ai préparé du sirop de grenadine. Vous aimez ?

_ J'adore, souris-je. Et vous savez, ajoutai-je, vous pouvez me tutoyer. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant avec un faux intérêt ses mains jointes sur la table. Une légère rougeur apparût sur son coup. _Tiens, on est gênée ? _

_ D'accord. Vous le ferez aussi, alors.

_ Bien sûr, ris-je. Alors, Rosalie, ça fait longtemps que je ne _te _vois pas.

_ Je sais... Elle parût hésiter avant de se reprendre. Je... Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je ne sais pas... ça m'a fait du bien...

_ C'est le résultat qu'on voulait, non ?

Son aveu m'avait grignoté les entrailles. Si elle ne voulait plus de mes services, quel serait mon argument pour la revoir ? Je ne pourrai certainement pas passer ici tous les jours, lui apporter le journal et discuter jusqu'à fin s'en suive ! Ce serait d'un ridicule ! Mais alors, comment pouvoir la garder auprès de moi ?

Ma dernière pensée me frappa. Un bon coup de point dans la mâchoire. Vous savez, qu'on a une légère révélation, une voix assez agaçante s'introduit dans votre cerveau et commence à vous parlez dans la tête. La première fois que j'en avais entendu parler, c'est quand un de mes patients ne savait pas comment aborder sa voisine de qui il était fou. Il l'avait appelé comment déjà ? Le vert solitaire ? Pas sûr que ça s'appelle comme ça... Mais là, la petite voix commença à dicter sa loi sans aucune autorisation ; _Tu l'as dit : Tu veux la garder auprès de toi, rien que pour toi. Et vous allez faire quoi ? Parler du chien de la voisine ? Réveille-toi mon gros, t'es fou d'elle. Vas-y, part et ne réfléchis. Combien de fois tu te l'ai dit ? Seuls les imbéciles réfléchissent. Fonce, bébé ! _

_ Oui... Mais j'ai peur de sombrer à nouveau, fit-elle brusquement, me tirant de ma folle pensée. Et je ne sais pas comment je serais à ce moment là. Emmett, me regarda-t-elle en posant ses magnifiques mains sur les miennes, j'ai besoin de toi. Mais...

Elle regarda à nouveau ses genoux, et je la vis fermer les yeux.

_ J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'ami. Pas comme psychologue. Je voudrais pouvoir te parler en dehors de ce cabinet, sans que t'aies cette chemise blanche. Comme nous le faisons maintenant. Je...

Elle baissa les yeux mais pas assez vite pour que ses larmes m'échappent. Elle pleurait à nouveau, sans que j'aie rien fait. On me grignota encore un peu le coeur, sans que je n'aie rien demandé. Pourquoi pleurait-elle maintenant ? Moi, au contraire, j'étais heureux ! Un feu d'artifice digne du 4 juillet à éclatait dans ma tête ! N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait me voir ? N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Bon sang ! Je le voulais tout autant ou plus qu'elle, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Je pris son menton en levant son visage délicat. _Si son père me regarde, il va me castrer ?_

___ Pourquoi pleures-tu, Rosie ? Dis-moi.

Avant de parler, elle me regarda de son regard larmoyant, capable de liquéfier mes os en moins de deux.

_ Parce-que c'est la première fois qu'une personne s'intéresse autant à moi. Tu es un ange, Emmett. Tu m'as sauvé de la dépression. C'est la première fois qu'une personne montre autant... de... autant d'affection... Je ne parle pas d'affection physique, mais quand tu me regardes avec ce regard propre à toi-même, je me sens indestructible. Et je t'apprécie énormément, parce-que rien qu'avec ta présence, t'arrivez à effacer tous mes maux et on pourrait dire que le soleil revient parmi mes pensées. Un soleil brillant et réchauffant.

Wouah. Si je m'étais attendu à ça. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir pour effacer tous ses maux. Je n'étais qu'un psychologue qui s'efforçait de faire son travail avec amour. Rien de plus, rien de moins... Alors, pourquoi étais-je aussi ému ? _Mon petit Emmy, tu es heureux parce-qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle t'appréciait ! _Ouais, sûrement. Maintenant, je devais répondre, vu le regard plein d'espoir – plein d'adoration ? - qu'elle me lançait. Bon dieu, aidez-moi.

_ Rose... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, allant même jusqu'à enlever ses mains pour les enrouler autour de son torax.

_ Je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis à toi. Mais j'ai peur d'une chose ; tout le monde dit que...

_ Dit quoi abruti ! Accouche ! Merde !_

_ Tout le monde me dit que je ne suis pas le même Emmett en dehors de mon cabinet. Je ne veux pas nuire à notre relation. Tu sais, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, Rose, mais quand j'ai vu ton cas, ton dossier, je n'ai pas beaucoup eut d'espoir de pouvoir te sauver. Et regardes-toi ! Tu revis ! Je t'aime parce-que tu as été mon défi personnel, tu es une femme avec qui on peut avoir une conversation pendant des heures. Tu es unique. J'aimerai tant pouvoir me balader avec toi, que tu deviennes ma meilleure amie, que tu viennes dormir chez moi, courir avec moi, manger avec moi ! J'ai tellement de choses en tête, Rose.

Je lui pris les mains et les serrais entre les miennes. Ses mains paraissaient celles de Barbies tandis que moi celles de Playmobil !

_ Rosie, sortons un soir, rien qu'Emmett l'homme normal et la Rosalie qui aime vivre. Allons, je ne sais pas moi, au cinéma, au restaurant, au théâtre, même chez McDonald's, si tu veux. Je te laisse choisir. C'est moi qui invite.

Elle sourit d'une manière si sexy, si heureuse, que la petite voix dans ma tête se mit à chanter.

_ Tu viens me chercher à quelle heure, ce soir ?

_ Huit heures, je serais ici même. Enfin, devant la porte...

_ Et nous allons faire quoi ?

_ Fête foraine ?

_ Ok. Merci Emmett.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps, moi manquant de faire tomber ma chaise sur un pot de fleur – des marguerites ? - et Rosalie s'approcha de moi. Je fus immobile, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire ; elle enroula délicatement ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre elle. Elle me sourit et dit ;

_ À ce soir.

_ Oui... À ce soir.

J'étais enfin douché, habillé d'un T-Shirt ''La Marinière'' et un jean, et coiffé. Même si mes cheveux courts et bouclés n'en avaient pas besoin. Il était pile poil huit heures quand je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je pris les clés de ma voiture et mon portefeuille. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sonnais à la porte de Rose.

_ Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle. Je vais juste chercher mes clés, j'allais oublier.

Elle portait un simple jeans, ceux qui te collent à la peau et un T-Shirt avec Tom et Jerry dessus. Rien que de revoir mon dessin animé préféré sur son T-Shirt me fit sourire. Elle revint peu de temps après et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Le trajet fût silencieux, mais d'une manière complice.

_ Wouah ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici !

Nous étions face à l'entrée de la fête, avec pleins de lumières et de musiques les plus folles les unes que les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je m'imaginais déjà manger la plus grosse barbe à papa...

_ Oh ! On peut aller faire les autos-tomponeuses ? Oh et puis les balançoires !

_ Je veux faire le Panorama, impossible de rater ça, m'exclamai-je en la poussant dans la queue.

_ Je n'ose pas faire ça, Emmett... ça va beaucoup trop haut !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, souris-je en lui passant une main sur le dos.

Trois manèges plus tard et des millions de cris les plus aigus les uns que les autres, nous trouvâmes une table libre et je fus chercher deux bonnes barbes à papa. Nous riions comme des petits enfants en la mangeant et nous repartîmes faire des montagnes russes. Après tout notre argent liquide gaspié – je n'avais que trente dollars – nous nous posâmes sur un coin d'herbe auprès d'un énorme manège pour les petits.

_ Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusée, rit-elle, toute décoiffée et ses yeux rougis à cause des nombreux fous rires.

_ De même. C'était tellement drôle de te voir crier et t'accrocher à mon bras ! Je n'oublierai jamais !

C'était hilarant. Rose et moi avions fait le Panorama, si vous voulez, un énorme bras avec beaucoup de sièges qui montait à plus de 50 mètres de hauteur. Elle s'était accrochée à mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. À la fin, ses jambes tremblaient tellement que je dû la tenir pour qu'elle sorte.

_ Moi non plus. Notre première sortie en tant qu'amis. Plutôt encourageant !

_ T'as aimé, demandai-je, tout à coup anxieux.

_ J'ai adoré.

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et une irrésistible envie de la chatouiller me pris. Ce que je fis. Elle se débatit, elle cria, elle jura jusqu'à ce que je me tienne tranquille. Elle me frappa violemment l'épaule grâce à son point. Nous rîmes pendant encore une bonne heure avant que je déclare qu'il était temps de rentrer. _Passé minuit, faut bien que je me décide, si non son père m'arrachera mes bijoux de famille ! _

_ Emmett, attends, dit-elle en se relevant. J'aimerai te dire quelque chose.

_ Vas-y. J'attends ! Mais pas trop, mon agenda est complet, la taquinai-je.

_ J'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée. Elle a encore amplifié mes sentiments envers toi et... voilà.

Elle m'enlaça tendrement et je lui fit un bisou sur la joue. La rougeur sur son coup revint.

_ Emmett, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime, Rosalie.

Elle se hissa lentement vers mon visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses et merveilleusement douces sur les miennes. Elle passa lentement ses doigts d'artiste et caressa tendrement mon cou. Elle me sourit et je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces.

_Oui, bon Dieu. Je l'aime._

* * *

__**Alors ? Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à me mettre pleins de Reviews pour critiquer [Avec des critiques constructives !] ou pour simplement donner votre avis sur cet OS. Je rappelle quand-même que les montages sont sur .com où vous pourrez papoter avec moi :D Il n'y a pas non plus besoin d'un compte pour le faire. **

**Comme je sais qu'elle va dévorer ce texte, je veux quand-même dire que mon Nounours est le meilleur :D **

**À Bientôt ! **


End file.
